Time After Time
by Race122VE
Summary: TAG to "A New World" F/G centered. A scene I wrote cause F/G pissed me off during the ep. What are FRed's thoughts when Madam Meerena leaves the hotel?


1 Time After Time  
  
By – Colleen "Coll", Forker18@aol.com  
  
Teaser: OK, "A New World" pissed me off, so I wrote something to resolve it! This takes place after Mistress Meerena left the hotel and Fred has time to think about what's going on.  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not, just ask!  
  
Spoilers: Tag to "A New World." Doesn't really give anything else away.  
  
Special Thanks to: All the Forkers (Especially those @ the fanforum board! Love you guys!) and everyone @ FF.net for reviewing my fics!  
  
Author's Note: I have to thank "Smallville" for playing the awesome remake of "Time After Time" at the end of "Crush" It was a beautiful song that totally inspired me. The song is by Eva Cassidy and guess what the title is…  
  
2 "A New World" – Time After Time  
  
Mistress Meerena practically ran out of the hotel, leaving the rest behind.  
  
Fred's eyes remained on the door as the rest scattered about. Taking seats, looking through books, and doing something that could make the time pass faster. The faster it passed, the sooner Angel would be back.  
  
Would ha be back with Connor?  
  
That was what they were all thinking. Well, it wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. Fred tore her eyes away from the door, looking briefly up at the ceiling where the tear in reality was just a minute ago, and looked back at Charles.  
  
What was going on? She could feel a rift between them…and she kinda suspected she had something to do with it.  
  
Just to be clear, she wasn't putting the full blame on herself. Fred wasn't about to forgive Gunn for yelling at her and interrupting her, but she understood why he did it…now more than ever.  
  
That's the beauty of tragic events. Things are so easily put into perspective. There's no more grays, just clear, crisp black and whites.  
  
"You OK?" she asked when she walked up to where he sat. Fred looked over the sofa…she laid there just a few hours ago. She had almost died and ended up not dying and lying there.  
  
Gunn looked up at her after a beat and sighed. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "It's just…there's so much going on…so much that's happened all at once."  
  
"It is a lot to take in," Fred agreed as she sat down next to Gunn. "There's a lot of work ahead of us. Just hope we'll be able to pull together and get through it." She looked back at Gunn who had leaned back into the sofa and threw his arm against the back.  
  
"You're gonna say it, so just say it, Fred." Gunn told her as he looked up at her. She threw him a quizzical glance and he responded to it, "Wesley. Let's call Wesley cause in the end that's what you're gonna say."  
  
"Charles, what's gotten into you?" Fred asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
He looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "Into me?" "Yes." Fred said immediately. "You have," Gunn told her as he sat forward and rubbed his temples. "The way you keep bringing Wes back into the picture…it seems like you're trying to tell me something."  
  
Click.  
  
God, how could she have not seen it before? He was jealous. "God, Charles-" "I mean," Gunn interrupted. "I went to Wes to help you, and…do you know how much it took for me to go back there? He hurt us all Fred, but he was my best friend and he betrayed me.  
  
"He lied to me and I felt like an asshole going to him after I turned my back on him."  
  
Fred sighed. She felt like an asshole too. How could she not think that bring up Wesley would bother Gunn, especially since she knew that Wesley had some type of feelings for her.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry, Charles." Fred whispered. Gunn was about to open his mouth and respond defensively, until realizing what she had actually said. "You're sorry?" he echoed.  
  
Fred nodded slowly and placed her hand over his. She looked at their hands for a moment, noticing the obvious differences between them. Her hand looked smaller over his larger hand, it looked weaker over his stronger hand, and her tone was obviously lighter over his darker tone.  
  
But she had never seen anything so right, so meant to be.  
  
"I'm afraid you misunderstood my intentions," she told him with a slightly raspy voice. "I just miss the way things used to be, you know? Our family." "I do too, baby." Gunn agreed as he rubbed her back rhythmically.  
  
"But…I should be more grateful of what I have." she said as she laced her fingers with his. "What do you have?" he whispered.  
  
"A man that I love so much," she replied as she looked back at him. "And he loves me back, and when I'm with him, I just know that he'll always be there for me…time after time.  
  
"And it means so much, Charles."  
  
Gunn smiled his beautifully gorgeous smile and laughed a bit. "You put a lot of pressure on a brother, you know that?"  
  
With a smile spread across her face, Fred leaned for ward and pressed her lips against his. Gunn kissed back before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Fred snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes, allowing herself time to etch this moment into her brain.  
  
The doors to the Hyperion swung open. Fred's eyes opened and her body shot upwards. Cordelia, Groo, and Lorne walked out from behind the counter, each looking anxiously at Angel.  
  
"What happened?" Cordy asked.  
  
Angel looked much like he did when Connor was first taken from them: sad, desperate, and alone. Fred hung her head. Everything's changed so much, but when Gunn pulled her back against his chest…she was reminded that it would all be OK. They'd get through it, they always do…  
  
Time after time.  
  
~*~  
  
3 "Time After Time" Eva Cassidy  
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
  
and think of you  
  
turning in circles confusion--  
  
is nothing new  
  
Flashback--to warm nights--  
  
almost left behind  
  
a suitcase of memories,  
  
time after—  
  
sometimes you picture me--  
  
I'm walking too far ahead  
  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
  
what you have said--  
  
Then you say--go slow--  
  
I fall behind--  
  
the second hand unwinds  
  
   
  
chorus:  
  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
  
time after time  
  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
  
time after time  
  
if you fall I will catch you—I will  be waiting  
  
time after time  
  
time after time  
  
After your picture fades and darkness has  
  
turned to gray  
  
watching through windows—I'm wondering  
  
if you're OK  
  
you said go slow--  
  
I fall behind  
  
the drum beats out of time--  
  
chorus:  
  
if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
  
time after time  
  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
  
time after time  
  
if you fall I will catch you—I will  be waiting  
  
time after time  
  
time after time  
  
Mmm…time after time  
  
Mmm…time after time  
  
time after time 


End file.
